


Another Day at Work

by oracles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diner!AU, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oracles/pseuds/oracles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who is he, what's his name, and have you had sex yet." They weren't exactly questions coming from Lydia - simply demands, knowing that Stiles was as easy to read as a book at best. Stiles felt defeated on impact and reached to take the food from her, avoiding an answer altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day at Work

He was doing it again. He was falling - hard - for a guy whose name he didn't even know. All Stiles knew was he had perfect, cool hazel eyes, a slight five o'clock shadow, and short black hair that he kept spiked. He had a laugh that rang through the small coffee shop like a knife, and he wasn't surprised that when the guy sent him a glance, a shiver ran down his spine at an unexpected rate. The guy looked away and Stiles let out a soft, irritated groan at himself before swinging around and nearly running into Lydia, who was carrying a tray of eggs, toast and hash browns. Delicately - or as delicately as Lydia can - she rose an eyebrow at him, her lips curling into a laughing smile.

"Who is he, what's his name, and have you had sex yet." They weren't exactly questions coming from Lydia - simply demands, knowing that Stiles was as easy to read as a book at best. Stiles felt defeated on impact and reached to take the food from her, avoiding an answer altogether.

"Where to with these, Lyd?" He'd started to walk away as he was speaking, his eyes scanning the room for the mysterious guy he'd been interested in previously. Lydia was standing behind him, chuckling, before nodding her chin in the direction of the back far corner. Stiles glanced over her shoulder and she nodded her chin again before he disappeared.

The trays came down gracefully as he reached the table, centering them. “Name’s Stiles” he began, setting silverware down, “if you need anything else just let me know.” The table nodded their assent and Stiles started to walk away, his usual comfortable smile in place until he turned completely around and bumped into the male he'd been so eagerly staring at before. Afraid that he'd been too obvious the first time the gorgeous dark-haired, pale-eyed boy had seen him, Stiles averted his gaze to his horribly worn out Converse All-Stars and mumbled his apology before disappearing back behind the counter.

Lydia was chuckling behind her hand, having undoubtedly watched the entire ordeal with interest, and laughed even harder when Stiles attempted to scowl his grievance. Not that it worked - Stiles couldn't scowl properly if his life depended on it; his face was too used to smiling and it hurt to frown. Instead, he opted to laugh it off casually and run to the back to make sure the other cook wasn't burning his personal lunch.

"Hey, Finstock-" his voice rang over through the doorway, and a shorter, brown-haired man strode to the entrance from the grilling area to the open food area and wiped his hands.  


"What do you want, Stilinski?"

"You didn't kill my food, did you?"

Finstock rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself before going back to work. Lydia chuckled warmly and linked her arm with Stiles’.

"Honey, you've been getting the same thing every day since the moment you walked in here. You think he's going to burn it?" She smiled. “Now, back to the situation at hand.”

Stiles caught her glancing over her shoulder from the corner of his eye and he turned to follow her gaze. He swallowed nearly-audibly, his smile nervous but in place. The guy was there, standing right there, at the edge of the counter, smiling back at Stiles as though he'd meant to be leaning there, smiling at Stiles, for the rest of his life. Stiles choked and walked passed Lydia, who chuckled and went to help Finnstock in the back.

"Hey - sorry, what can I do for you?" Stiles stood, slightly nervous, wiping his palms on the front of his apron. The guy smiled back, all teeth and charm.

Stiles stood dazed for a moment, lost in thought - this guy really was gorgeous. He wondered what it would be like, waking up next to him, kissing him awake, making him breakfast, having sex with him, watching movies with him - he wondered what the guy's friends would think of him, even more so of when Stiles’ friends (okay, so it was just Scott) would think of the guy. Not that Stiles’ was out, but he wasn’t exactly “closeted” either. Would the guy want to be committed? Or would he want a fling? What was his favorite color? Did he like sex rough, or hard? What did he look like late at night, after hours of talking and drinking? Did he drink? What kind of music did he like? Stiles wanted to know, wanted to know forever.

“I-” he began, before glancing back at the table. A brunette sat, looking all too similar to the guy in front of him. She smiled to herself, and Stiles could only assume that the two were related. Turning back to the counter, he let out a quiet “do you have any coffee?”

Stiles’ face scrunched and he smiled, genuinely, carefree. The guy was nervous too – maybe? Or maybe Stiles’ had scared him with his lost expression, dazed and confused.

"Yeah, what kind? We've got French Vanilla, Cappuccinos, a few different flavored latte's, French Roast coffee, a mild brew..." His voice had that 'falling off the road' sort of feel to it as he listed a few more things off hand. The guy seemed slightly overwhelmed and quieted up, his nervous smile waning. So Stiles took a step forward and smiled.

"My name's Stiles. You are?"

The guy let out a brief, but audible breath of air. He'd been holding his breath - Stiles felt excitement swell inside him.

"I'm Derek."

Derek. Angels sang. Stiles’ loved him already, and he only knew his name.

As if on cue, Lydia chuckled from the kitchen.


End file.
